Android Chichi
by Suicidal Songstress
Summary: Chichi's taken and her family doesn't know where. Who can help her? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Gero cursed to himself as he sat in his new secret lair. 17 stood to the side of the room, hidden by shadows as he watched his old master.

"I will find a way to take my revenge on those damned Z-Fighters" Dr. Gero hissed. A few of the computers before him showed the faces of the Z-Fighters. One of them, was even of a little girl with long black hair and a fringe.

"Hey old man, who's that? She looks like Chichi" 17 said.

"What?" Gero asked as he looked at the picture before to 17.

"Yes, Chichi King. I haven't seen her since she and that damned Goku foiled my plans many years back" Gero said bitterly before he turned a raised eyebrow to 17. "How do you know about her?" he asked.

"She's Goku's wife, meaning she's also the mother of Gohan and Goten" 17 said. Gero's frown suddenly turned into wicked smile.

"So she must mean something to the Z-Fighters…" He said to himself. "17, tell me. What do you know of Chichi?" Dr. Gero asked.

"She used to be a great warrior but now she's old and hasn't fought for around 30-40 years. She lives in her old home with Goku who's hardly there, either training or saving the world. Why?" 17 asked. Gero chuckled darkly.

"Excellent. This will work to my advantage well" He said as he devised a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chichi sat in her house, too old to really do much these days. She pulled out a photo album and just reminisced about the past. Suddenly, her senses told her something terrible was going to happen. She ran to the kitchen and looked out the window to see Dr. Gero about a hundred meters away and about 50 metres off the ground. Chichi gasped as she watched him charge up a large Ki blast and fired it. Chichi spun around and dove for the ground as the house blew up around her. Bits of the ceiling had collapsed on her and a metal pole impaled her through the shoulder. She groaned as she laid there. What was left of the house was filling with smoke quickly with the many fired that licked the still intact walls. She heard the barely standing ceiling groan and she filled with panic and adrenaline. If she didn't get out right now, she would die. Chichi tried to pull the pole out but it went so far into the ground that she couldn't. She didn't have much choice. She raised herself up, sliding her body up the pole. Tears of pain fell her eyes. She let out a cry as she finally pulled herself off the pole, holding a hand over her wound which was spewing blood. She stumbled out of the room leaving blood dripping behind her and was coughing from the smoke. She made it out of the house and collapsed under a tree. Finally, she passed out.

Dr. Gero had watched as she pushed on and got out of the house.

"Maybe I could use her instead of just killing her as I had first intended" He said to himself. When she collapsed, he flew down to her and collected her into his arms before taking off back to base.

* * *

As soon as Dr. Gero left the base, 17 followed. Only his destination was different.

* * *

18 watched as her daughter talked to Pan and Bra about a boy she had a crush on. They each had a crush on someone. It was cute yet bad at the same time.

"No sex until your 21" 18 spoke up. Krillin and Gohan started spluttering while the girls blushed.

Everyone had gathered at the Kame House for a barbeque. Goku was off training with Vegeta and Piccolo but everyone else was there, minus Chichi.

"Mom!" Marron said, bright red.

"I'm serious. You can have a boyfriend but no sex. Understood?" 18 asked.

"Hey, does anyone feel that?" Krillin asked as his head shot up. Everyone immediately hushed. The Z-Fighters nodded.

"I do" Tien said.

"It's strong and familiar" Yamcha said.

"And it's heading this way, fast" Trunks said. No sooner did the energy they felt land on the island. Everyone moved outside to see who or what it was and some gasped in surprise.

"17?" Tien asked as he and the other fighters got into a defensive stance.

"17, why have you come here?" 18 asked. 17 didn't smirk. He only had a serious look on his face.

"I haven't come here to fight you. I've come to warn you" He said.

"Warn us about what?" Krillin asked as he stood out of his stance.

"Dr. Gero's plan" 17 answered.

"Like it matters. We'll just ruin his plans anyway. If he makes more androids, well just destroy them like we did the others" Gohan said.

"I doubt you'll be able to" 17 said, frowning. They wouldn't even hear him out.

"I thought having your ass whooped by us would have taught you to not underestimate us" Yamcha said.

"I'm not talking about strength" 17 said.

"Then what?" Goten asked, curiously.

"I don't know exactly what it is he's planning. But what I do know is that it involves Chichi" He said. Immediately, they tensed.

"Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"What does my mom have to do with this?" Gohan growled.

"Don't ask me. Gero mentioned something about her and Goku foiling his plans when she was younger and that it was to get to you. I'm sure he plans to kill her" 17 said.

"No, not grandma" Pan said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Damn it, we have to get to her!" Goten hissed before he took off. Gohan and the others followed. 18 stared at her brother as he stared back.

"Thank you 17" 18 said. 17 nodded before heading back to the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone headed back to Goten and Gohan's childhood home and their eyes widened when they saw it. It had collapsed and was on fire. They landed on the ground, too shocked to move.

"N-No" Gohan murmured.

"Mom!" Goten yelled, climbing on the pile of debris. He threw bits of wood everywhere, searching for her. "Mom, mom!" Goten cried. Everyone else hurried to help him.

"Guys…" Pan cried out. Everyone headed to her. She had removed a large bit of the ceiling and found the pole covered in blood with a dried up puddle of it on the floor surrounding it.

"She was…" Gohan didn't finish. 18 grabbed the pole and used a bit of strength to eventually pull it out of the ground. They saw the end has white stuff on it.

"What's that?" Krilin asked.

"Bone dust" 18 answered. Everyone paled. "Judging from this, I say she saw the attack coming and dropped to the ground. When the attack hit the house, bits of the ceiling fell, including this small metal pipe. It pierced through her and into the ground" 18 said.

"If that were true, then there wouldn't be blood at the top of the pole" Trunks said.

"True but that's what makes me think she's alive" 18 said.

"How?" Bulma asked, looking like she was gonna throw up.

"When I tried to pull the pole out, I had to use a bit of my abnormal strength. Of course, Chichi wouldn't have been able to do the same seeing as she's weakened by her age and injury. She probably knew she would die if she stayed there and decided to move her body off of the pole" She said.

"So she slid off the top?" Krillin asked. 18 nodded.

"I wouldn't put it passed Chichi" Yamcha said.

"So if she did this, then there should be blood leading to where she is" Videl said. 18 nodded.

"Follow this floor. There should be blood somewhere" 18 said and they all stared moving wood and metal alike.

"Hey everyone, I found the trail" Marron said. Everyone went to her and indeed, there were blotches of blood on the floor. They followed that trail to the side of the house and to a tree where the grass was stained red.

"She must have collapsed here" 18 said.

"Then where is she?" Goten asked, angry. Gohan bent down and took a whiff. He ignored the smell of his mothers' blood and found another scent. If 17 hadn't told them about Dr. Gero's plan, he wouldn't have recognised it as his.

"I smell Dr. Gero's scent" Gohan said, standing.

"This bastard is going down when I find him" Goten hissed.

"What do we do now? We don't know where the hideout is and I can't sense either of their Ki after this. That damned doctor covered their sent, the clever bastard" Gohan said.

"There's not much we can do. Hope that my brother helps us out again" 18 said.

* * *

17 heard Dr. Gero laughing as he entered the base with Chichi in his arms. She looked pretty bad.

"You brought her here? I thought you were going to kill her" 17 said.

"I was but when I saw her will to live, to fight, I thought I could use her" the deranged doctor said. He placed her in one of his healing tanks and turned it on.

"What do you plan to do with her?" 17 asked.

"I'll be testing my new remedies on her and hopefully, get an obedient little puppet to work with" He said as he started typing into the computer.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Two months later…

17 didn't have time to tell his sister and her friends that he had Chichi. He was ordered by Gero to train her. After weeks of hearing Chichi's screams from the agents Gero injected into her, he wanted to leave but Gero ordered him to stay down there encase the others found them. He had watched once when Gero forced pink liquid down her throat. She arched off the table, pulling at the restraints and screaming bloody murder. She had regained her youth, now looking like she was 21 years old. Her screaming turned to cursing at Gero that had 17 smirking. After that, Gero proceeded to break her. He tortured her mentally and fucked with her mind.

Now, he was left with a emotionless shell of what used to be. He wouldn't show it but it made him sick. Here before him was once a fierce, defiant woman who was filled with much energy even up to her wrinkled days and now, she's a 21 year old, lifeless doll that shows nothing but a blank façade.

Damn it, Goku's gonna be pissed.

* * *

**_Short, I know but I really wanted to end it there coz i found it funny._**

**_Meh. Just go to the next one. Lol_**


	5. Chapter 4

A few years later…

Chichi, who now had purple rose eyes and dark violet purple knee length hair, stood before one of Gero's training instructors with 17. The instructor was an asshole and treated her like shit. He was in the middle of telling her how worthless she and 17 were when she stabbed a hand through his stomach and out his chest. His eyes were wide as he choked on blood and saliva. Chichi stared at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I've had enough of your pathetic blabbering" Chichi said, deadpanned before pulling her hand from his stomach and letting him drop to the ground. She turned and walked away. 17 watched her go before following her. They had gotten closer since she came. Like friends.

"Chichi, my pet. Come here" Gero said. Chichi walked to him. "The time has come for us to finally take over the world" He said. Chichi and 17 nodded. "You two will take care of those damned Z-Fighters. I heard Goku still hasn't come back from training. Apparently, he went to another planet. Does he do that often Chichi?" Gero asked. Chichi nodded.

"Yes. All the time"

"He still knows nothing of your rebirth. I can't wait to tell him I took you from him right under his nose. He will be wallowing in self guilt and making it easier for me to kill him" He said.

"Chichi, your targets are those friends and family of yours. 17, you are to make sure she does it" 17 nodded but Chichi walked around behind Gero.

"Doctor?" Chichi asked, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"What is it?" Gero asked as he looked back to his computer.

"No one touches my friends and family" She said, nonchalantly before she ripped his head from his body and doing the same to his other ligaments. 17 stared in surprise.

"Chichi…you…" 17 stuttered. Chichi nodded.

"As if he could control me" Chichi said. "No one controls me. I'm my own person and right now, I want to hurt those that helped him" She said. She hit the emergency button on the computer and in a few minutes, hundreds of androids and humans under Gero ran in. When they saw Gero, they glared at Chichi and attacked. She killed them all swiftly. By the end of it, she was covered in blood from the humans she mutilated.

"That's all of them" Chichi said.

"You were never under his control, were you?" 17 stated. Chichi shook her head.

"No. I was aware of everything. He just made me superhuman, the idiot. He should have made me an android. Maybe then he would have been able to make me submit to him" Chichi said before she hit the self destruct button and they fled the lab as it exploded behind them.

They landed on Kame Island where she felt her friends and family were. When they landed, their friends came out.

"Chichi, oh my god, you're covered in blood!" Bulma yelled. Chichi's face stayed blank as she nodded.

"Don't worry. It's not mine" She said and the others looked at her nervously.

"Whose is it?" Bulma asked.

"Dr. Gero's henchmen" Chichi said.

"Mom…are you okay?" Gohan asked. Chichi regarded him for a second.

"Never better" She said, still in a monotone voice.

"I'll give you some of my clothes so then you can take a shower" 18 said. Chichi nodded and followed her. Everyone still outside looked at 17.

"What happened? Why didn't you come to us?" Tien asked.

"I couldn't leave for two reasons. I stayed to make sure he didn't kill her and also because I had to train her" 17 said.

"Train her?" Krillin asked, confused.

"Gero wanted to make her an android except without the mechanical chemistry" He said. 18 came back out.

"So what happened to her? She's…emotionless" Yamcha said.

"You would be too if you were beaten when you showed emotion and injected with strange agents" 17 said. They paled.

"What!" Gohan hissed.

"Look, all I know is that he was injecting her with stuff that left her screaming. Every time I tried to see her when she was on that examining table, Gero would send me off" 17 said.

"Is that why she looks 21 again?" Tien asked. 17 nodded.

"How did you get away from the lab?" Goten asked.

"Gero thought he could control her. When he finally released the order for us to kill all of you, Chichi ripped his head off" 17 said. Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed.

"She…ripped his head off?" Krillin asked, gulping.

"And let me tell you, he's not fully robotic" Chichi said as she walked out. Everyone spun around to see her. She wore 18's old outfit. Denim jacket and skirt with ripped black stocking and a black and white stripe shirt. She wore black heeled boots. Goten wolf whistled.

"Lookin' good mom" Goten said and Chichi gave a fake smile.

"Thank you son" Chichi said. Just then, they felt Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo coming towards them.

"Could I have something to eat?" Chichi asked Krillin.

"Yeah sure! Help yourself to the fridge" He said, laughing. Chichi gave another fake smile before walking into the house.

"I hope grandma gets over what happened to her" Pan said. Everyone else nodded.

"Those fake smiles are kinda creepy" Marron agreed.

"What else happened to her?" 18 asked.

"Practically mind-fucked by that deranged doctor. I don't know how stable she is mentally. She was made into the perfect warrior" 17 said before the two Saiyans and Namekian landed.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Goku said excitedly.

"Yeah we see that" 17 said. The three studied him warily.

"When did you join the team?" Goku asked, happy to know one of his old enemies was now a friend.

"Just now" He said. Then, they all felt more Ki's approaching.

"Hey, who's that?" Krillin asked. Then four androids landed.

"Who are you?" Tien asked.

"I'm Special Android 2 and these are Special Androids 3, 4 and 5" A man said.

"Androids? But I can hear your heartbeats" Goku said.

"That is why we are Special Androids" A female with red hair said.

"What happened to Special Android 1? Is Dr. Gero losing his memory in his old age?" Vegeta asked.

"How dare you insult our creator! Special Android 1 is inside, the one we are after" 4 said. The others froze while the other three looked confused.

"You're housing an Android? Can you get even stupider?" Vegeta said to the group before he sighed. "Whatever. I'll take you all on" Vegeta said, looking at the Androids.

"No thanks. All we want is Special Android 1" 4 said.

"Fine then" 17 said.

"17-" Gohan went to protest but 17 cut him off.

"Chichi!" 17 called out. Everyone looked to the house where Chichi exited, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yes 17?" Chichi asked after she chewed and swallowed. 17 gestured towards the four androids and Chichi's eyes drifted to them.

"Oh. It looks like I missed some" Chichi said.

"Chichi? Wow, you look so young!" Goku said. Chichi looked at him before nodding.

"Of course. It was the plan after all" She said, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Harpy, is the Android inside? These four wish to fight them. Of course, I could always do it myself" Vegeta said.

"No, we want her" 3 said, pointing at Chichi.

"What, Chichi? Why do you want my wife? I thought you wanted the Android" Goku said.

"Very well" Chichi said as she walked forward. She handed the sandwich to 17 who stared at it. "Hold it for me" Chichi said. He smirked at her and took a bite. Chichi punched him in the arm lightly. "I said hold it. Not eat it" she said. He just kept chewing. Chichi shook her head before moving to the other four.

"Chichi, no! These are Dr. Gero's Androids. You can't fight, no matter how young you look! You're still a 78 year old woman!" Goku yelled.

"Actually, it was 60 but thanks for taking the time to remember my age" Chichi said. "Besides, I'm stronger then you think" Chichi said.

"Then why don't you show us?" Vegeta sneered. Chichi stared at him and the two had a staring contest before Vegeta huffed, turning away. Chichi looked back at the androids.

"If you wish to live a normal life, then do so. If you stay here, you will die" Chichi warned.

"I don't want to be here. These three insisted that I come" 5 said. Chichi nodded.

"Very well. Last words?" Chichi asked.

"You're the one gonna have last words, you bitch!" 4 yelled as she flew at Chichi at blinding speed.

"Chichi, look out!" Goku yelled.

When 4 ran at her, she tilted the top half of her to the side, dodging a punch aimed at her face before stabbing her hand into her chest and out her back.

When they stopped moving, everyone gasped. No one saw her move. Chichi didn't even look like she had a care in the world that her arm was in someone's chest.

"Last words?" Chichi asked again.

"Die, you bitch!" 4 gasped out before she threw another fist. Chichi pulled her arm out and tilted back to avoid the hit. When 4 brought her arm back from the failed hit, Chichi brought her right leg up and kicked 4 in the head and brought her to the ground beneath her foot. She struggled under her foot and Chichi just stood there, staring down at her.

"I warned you" Chichi said. "Pan, Marron, Bra, look away" Chichi said and they did before she crushed 4's head, using her foot. Blood splattered onto her outfit.

"Girls, there's no reason for you to watch this. Goten, Trunks, take them inside" Chichi said. They nodded and took Bra, Marron and Pan inside. Chichi turned back to the others.

"Next?" Chichi asked. 2 growled while 3 shook in fear. She was only a little girl.

2 flew at Chichi and the two engaged in an all out battle. When 2 spilt blood on Chichi's clothes and even ripped it slightly, Chichi's eyes narrowed.

"You ruined my clean outfit" Chichi stated. "You'll pay" Chichi said.

"Yeah well we'll just see-aahhhh!" He yelled as Chichi stabbed him in the torso multiple times. She held him by the neck and raised him above her.

"You monster!" 2 yelled.

"Monster?" Chichi asked, tilting her head slightly. She looked thoughtful for a second before it turned back to a blank face.

"Yes, I guess you could call me a monster" Chichi said. Then her eyes went aflame with despise.

"But at least I was unwilling to become what I am today" Chichi hissed before she cleaned swiped his head off. It rolled on the ground before stopping. She dropped him before she turned to the little girl who was still shaking. Chichi walked to her. She backed away in fear before falling onto her ass. Tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered. Chichi stopped in front of her and the little girl openly sobbed.

"She's going to kill the little girl!" that random pig said. Chichi ignored them as she got on one knee in front of the little girl.

"It's okay sweetie. I won't hurt you" Chichi soothed. "How long were you with Dr. Gero?" Chichi asked softly, her usual monotone voice giving way to her motherly tone.

"T-Two years" The girl whimpered. Chichi nodded to herself.

"How old are you?" Chichi asked.

"S-Six" She said.

"I bet you miss your mommy" Chichi said. The little girl nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Where did you come from?" Chichi asked.

"Western Capital" She said.

"Would you like me to take you to your mommy?" Chichi asked. The girl looked hesitant before nodding. Chichi smiled and picked the girl up.

"Alright, let's find your mommy, shall we? I bet she's been worried sick about you" Chichi said. The little girl nodded and Chichi took to the sky with her in her arms.

"Real nice Chichi!" 17 called after her. "Make me clean up your mess!" He shook his head as he fired Ki blasts at the dead bodies.

"I can't believe Chichi did this" Goku said.

"Well believe it. The Chichi you know is dead and gone" 17 said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chichi looked around, her house had been rebuilt by her friends but she no longer desired living there. Call her crazy but something about almost being blown to smithereens inside this house made it seem less welcoming.

"Ah, it's good to be home," Goku sighed.

Chichi simply stared at him.

"Is something wrong, Chichi?"

She stared at him. She took in his appearance. He had aged a little, but looked nothing like a 60 year old should. He still looked to be in his mid thirties!

"You are a bad husband," she spoke bluntly.

Goku frowned. "What? Why would you say that? I love you!"

"You left me." Was all she said.

"I needed to get stronger with-"

"It doesn't matter!" Chichi exclaimed, reclaiming some of her old emotions before they were quickly snuffed out. "No one else understands and I won't go back to being the obedient housewife that always sees the good in her husband. No, I refuse."

Turning, she exited the small house.

"Chichi, where are you going?" Goku called.

Some part deep inside her, spat at him, screaming 'how do you like it!'. Chichi's face remained blank though.

"I need to think."

Not staying any longer, she took off to the skies, headed further up the mountain. When she reached the top, she sat on the cliff, letting her feet dangle over the edge, like her marriage.

For so long, she walked the tightrope of this marriage with Goku. Many times, she felt she was going to fall. Others, she felt like Goku was purposely throwing her off balance. He just didn't seem to care about their marriage, their future, _them_. She knew that while the old Chichi loved Goku and would always love him, he would always turn around and kill her inside. The worst part was that he didn't even know what he did wrong.

Even if she chose to do something, everyone would hate her and blame her for it. That's all they ever did, see the worst of her.

As she watched the sun go down, she thought about what Gero did to her; what he created. She was inhuman. She had incredible strength, speed and flight. She had her youth back, she had the power to start over. But the question was whether she would or not.

She looked to the skies above her and saw the first of the stars beginning to show earth that they were there, even if you couldn't see them before.

Maybe this isn't as hard as she thought it was. If she took a step back, she could see the obvious answer. So why didn't she? Why did it have to be difficult.

Not bothering to stand, she throws herself off the cliff and started free falling.

This was proof that she was no longer Chichi the domestic housewife, no. Now she was Chichi the Reborn.

Taking flight from her free fall, she sped towards the house with a smile. As she landed, she opened the door and headed upstairs where Goku was lying on the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her at the doorway.

"What-"

"I want a divorce."

* * *

**That's right bitches! I'm picking up where I left off! Happy? No? Review and tell me! I've got a lot more experience writing now so it'll be good!**

**Dii**


	7. Chapter 6

Goku simply stared at her as he slowly raised from the bed.

"You want...a divorce?" He asked.

"Yes. It's the most logical and sensible thing to do. Neither of us are happy and-"

"I'm happy!" Goku snapped.

"Then I'm the only one not happy," Chichi corrected. "It's the best thing to do."

"For who!? For you, you mean?"

Chichi's eyes narrowed, hatred boiling inside her. "And so what if it's good for only me? When have I ever done anything just for myself? When have you ever sacrificed something for us, your family!?"

"I _died_ for you!"

"No, you died for the world. Dying didn't help us, your closest people, in any way. Gohan was fatherless and Goten was raised fatherless! Me? I was widowed. I was alone. Again! Alone to raise another one of your children!"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You count as part of the world, Chichi!"

"I don't _want_ to be part of the world, Goku! That's my point! You've never done anything for me, just _Chichi_. No, always the world. I was the last person you ever thought of. When we tried to wish you back to life, no! You wanted to stay dead to train!"

"If I was brought back to life, the world would have been in danger again!"

"Yeah, right! It's not like you are known all over the Universe that evil decides, 'Hey, let's go kill Goku, one in a _gazillion_ men who kick ass'. Besides, I'm pretty sure that even if they did come while you were gone, they wouldn't just think, 'oh, Goku's not here? We'll come back later'. Your thought process is _astounding._ Really, it is."

"What about you then? What have you given up for me?"

"My _life_!" Chichi screamed and finally, tears fell for the first time in years. "I gave up everything for you," she choked. "I gave up my kingdom, my title, my fighting, my freedom!"

"I never asked you-"

"Marriage doesn't require you to ask. You should just know, just do. You're supposed to do everything for love and I did. I loved you and I gave up everything to be with you."

The house became silent aside from her sniffling.

"Now I have a chance to start again. I have my life back and this time, I'm taking it and I won't give it up. Not for you or anyone else. This is my life and I deserve it."

She let out a broken laugh.

"You didn't even know I had been kidnapped and tortured, did you?"

Goku paled.

"I just can't be with you anymore. But think of it this way, now you can go where ever you want, when ever you want for as long as you want. I won't be here to nag or whine or attack you."

She stepped forward and gave him a wet kiss for the last time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be Son Chichi anymore. I need to just be Chichi now."

As she walked out the door, she heard the words from him she always needed to hear as she took off.

Tears fell from her eyes as she entered the clouds and made her way back to the Ox Kingdom.

"Me too, Goku. Me too."

_I love you, Chichi, and I'm sorry._

* * *

**How'd you like it? I'm trying to make it more emotional. I know when I first started this, it lacked emotion as pointed out by gue22**

**They are right as I was re-reading it and it annoyed me so I'll fill it with so much emotion, you'll cry!**

**Love,**

**Dii**

**Ps. Read and Review peeps, I see over 1,000 have read it. That could have been 1,000 reviews :(**


End file.
